


The Fic Nobody Asked For

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: her dorkiness is endearing [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, There's not enough Maria/Eliza in this fandom, Very loosely a college fic, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza builds up the courage to ask Maria out.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries. Hopefully I don't suck too much at writing. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I'm new to AO3, and I've literally never written fanfiction before, so this is my first work. No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Tell me if you liked it. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome, and I don't care if you're mean, because nobody has roasted me harder for this than myself. This was written at an ungodly hour of the night when I said to myself, "hey, maybe I should write fanfiction." Then I said to myself "shit man that's stupid. Don't do that." I did anyways. Enjoy. Thanks.

 

"You know, Eliza," Peggy says from her spot on the couch, eyes closed. She's grinning under the bill of her hat. Eliza's expression sours a little at her teasing tone, waiting for a follow up to her sentence. "If you won't ask out Maria, then I will."

Eliza flushes a little at the statement, it was obviously a joke, but she couldn't help it. "You wouldn't dare-" She looks to her other sister, Angelica, who is sitting in the corner, absorbed in an app on her phone. When she looks up, Eliza gives her a pleading look, obviously looking for some support.

"Peggy is right, if you won't ask her out, we will." So much for support. Eliza gives her a dirty look, then smooths out her skirt. She's willing away the flush on her face. "I'll get around to it." She mumbles with a half shrug. Apparently, that one sentence is the most hilarious thing Peggy and Angelica's heard all week, because they start howling with laughter as soon as it comes out of her mouth. "Hey! I will!" Eliza says, defensively. The other two share a look of utter amusement.

"Suuuure." Peggy drawls, "You've been saying that for the past, what, three weeks?"

Eliza takes offense to that, but still makes a show of standing up and huffing loud enough that the other two could hear.

"Well," she says, starting towards the door, "I'll ask her out today, then." She plans to follow up, but she's already faltering and she doesn't want to look less confident than she feels.

Angelica looks to Peggy, smiling knowingly. "Go ahead, then, Eliza. We'll be right here when you come back." Eliza rolls her eyes, she knows for sure these two will be following her the entire time she's out. She hopes to god she doesn't embarrass herself too badly in front of Maria. She slips out the door, pulling her phone out as soon as it clicks closed behind her. She holds it in her hands before putting it back away, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt. God, why was she so nervous? Oh, that's right, because she was about to ask out Maria Lewis, with her flowing hair and beautiful red lips and tempting edge to her smooth voice- the mere thought of her was enough to make Eliza's heart race. She was smiling as she looked around for Maria, feeling excited and completely nervous at the same time. When she did finally hunt her down, Maria was in the library, surrounded by a plethora of books of all sorts. She looked up from her book, a history book, seeming mildly surprised to see Eliza there.

Oh shit, act natural. Eliza grinned at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before wetting her dry lips. "So," she started, probably a little louder than she intended, "Hi." Wow. Real smooth. Ever the  Casanova , Eliza.

Maria, thankfully, sees this as endearing, chuckling. Eliza loves the sound. "Hi." She says back, raising an eyebrow. Eliza slides in the seat beside her, face already red. She's praying to all gods that still have hope in her, which is probably only a select few. A handful, maybe. Eliza coughs, letting a moment of silence pass before speaking up again. She thinks feeling this helpless should be illegal. "What're you reading..?" She asks, glancing to the many, many books scattered around the table. Maria grins, "Well," She starts, and then she's off, talking about these books with so much enthusiasm that it makes Eliza's heart smile. She tries to listen, tries not to stare at Maria's beautiful red lips while she talks, but there's only so much the poor Schuyler sister can do. When Maria seems to simmer down, Eliza does the worst possible thing and blurts out, "Will you go out with me?" Here's this fool, cringing internally forever at her own stupidity. Maria raises an eyebrow, quiet, as she looks down at a book. Eliza is already trying to find the words to apologize, standing up and getting ready to book it the hell out of there, god, why did she say that, why does she have to be this way, Maria probably hates her-

"Hey." Maria says, snapping Eliza out of her hurried thoughts. "You should check out this book. It's really great." She hands over a random book to the Schuyler, expression hard to read.

Eliza, confused with the lack of reaction to her outburst, takes the book, staring at the cover. It's a book with a foreign name, but the art on it looks interesting enough. She looks back up at Maria, who is already out of her chair and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll catch you later?" Maria smiles, waving as she walks away, Eliza staring at the book dumbly long after she's departed. She opens the inside cover, then flips around in the pages until she finds a scrap of paper with a number on it in cute, loopy handwriting. Eliza blushes all the way past the collar of her blouse, immediately taking her phone out and dialing the number, hoping to god that it wasn't fake. As soon as she calls, she's greeted with loud laughter that can't be anybody's but Maria's. Eliza couldn't possibly ever get tired of that sound. She grins, almost shouting out from her excitement when she remembers that she's in a library and probably shouldn't do that if she doesn't want to get kicked out. She does, in fact, pump her fists in the air and knock over a heavy book, automatically getting shushed for the loud thud it makes when it hits the floor.

 

Eliza talks with Maria on the phone all day and meets up at her place to spend the night.

And, if she greets Angelica and Peggy the next day with a flushed face and blooming bruises barely visible under the collar of her shirt, then, well, you can't blame her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me on this journey. I wrote this on the whim and I've just been obsessed with Maria/Eliza lately. Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, the reason Maria's last name is Lewis is because she's not married to James. Thanks.  
> Also- I'm making this into a little series of very short fics while I get into the groove of things. Bear with me, y'all, I'm taking baby steps.


End file.
